You Stole My Heart and My Voice
by NeverLove
Summary: Kioko... a girl with no training as a ninja but unlimited chakra. A beautiful face but... there is another thing... ever since lying eyes on Itachi and Kisame... she has been mute. Kisame VS Itachi love story. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

-Itachi and Kisame-  
The duo stood from their meeting with stiff legs and tired eyes. Itachi's weight shifted from his lack of chakra and he swayed ever so slightly.  
Kisame's arm managed to steady his partner. He asked the raven haired man, "How much longer can you keep up this sharade?" Itachi grunted and swayed more.  
Kisame sighed in annoyance and replied, "You really should take better care of yourself..." Itachi looked on emotionlessly and nodded the slightest bit.  
Kisame sighed, "At least let us find a hotel for the night before we head out on the mission."  
Itachi seemed to agree and nodded. His eyes slanted in as he concentrated on not showing how weak he was.  
The duo walked in time for a while before a town came into sight. Kisame pulled a hat from the depths of his cloak and sat it upon his head. His partner followed the example soon after.  
The village was wide awake even in the dead of night.  
Laterns set the streets alight with their flickers. Shadows danced in the corners. People watched with measuring gazes. Drunkards wallowed in the gutters as they passed out.  
Itachi's tired eyes flickered around to every face under his hat. Kisame noted this and walked slightly faster. Itachi always seemed to know when things were going to get out of hand. it was always best to be ready for whatever was to come.  
The hotel thay managed to find was relativly empty and they each took seperate rooms.  
Kisame was wary to do so as he believed his partner would simply sit in a chair all night. He sighed and walked straight up to the his partner's door.  
He found, unlocked, and opened it just wide enough to see Itachi under the sheets on the bed with an arm flung off the side and his hair in a wild upsweep.  
Kisame smiled to himself in his sharkish way and closed the door silently so as not to wake the man as he needed all the sleep he could get.  
He made it to his own room and quickly finished a nightly routine before also collapsing onto his bed in sleep.  
-A village not very far away from the two Akatsuki-  
A girl looked up from her floor as the door slid to the side. Her father stepped through in a drunken manner and swayed on his feet.  
Kioko dashed to his aide only for him to slap her across the face. She leapt back and tripped over her bucket and into the floor.  
The man laughed and called out behind him, "I don't see why you are interested in her!"  
Kioko looked around her father to see another man in the dark.  
He had long black hair that hung in a long wave down his back and slightly over his shoulder. His eyes were hard and serious. His mouth set in a permanent snarl.  
Kioko shot her father a curious look before standing and dusting her outfit off.  
Her eyes darted back to the man outside as he made a move to enter the house.  
She cringed and moved aside to allow him entery. Her father smiled drunkenly at him. "Kioko-baka, this is my old friend, Bunko!"  
Kioko eyed him with dreary and wary eyes. She mouthed, "I see..."  
The man took another step forward and replied, "I am aghast at her beauty! And I hear that ring in her voice! Surly she can sing like a Jay bird!"  
Kioko in return took a step backwards and farther into the house. She stuttered, "I-I will make y-you some t-tea!" The man nodded and her father led him deeper into the house and into the spotless dining area.  
Kioko silently shuffled into the kitchen and set a pot to boil before adding the green tea ingrediants and walking away to clean the rest of the enteryway.  
The pot whistled and she dashed into the kitchen as fast as she could to save it. She set it onto the counter and began to pour it into cups. Kioko walked out with her tray and over to the two talking men. The father glared as she sat the cups down. He was undoubtably, out of his mind, drunk. He swung the back of his hand across her face and screamed, "WE HAVE A GUEST! A GUEST! AND ALL YOU THINK TO SERVE IS TEA! TEA OF ALL THINGS! YOU USELESS WITCH! WE WANT SAKE!"  
The new man watched the precedings with amusment etched on his face.  
Kioko leapt back and reached up to her smarting cheek. Her father seemed to fume in a drunken rage and the girl shot forward and into the kitchen.  
She unlocked the Sake cabinet and grabbed a total of five bottles before skidding back into the room.  
She set the bottle down and began to back away.  
Her father stood and smacked her again and screamed, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE THAT LONG!"  
Kioko flinched and backed away. Her father grabbed her hair and yanked her down beside him.  
She heald back her tears and sat with them. The man before her began to drink as heavily as her father was and before too long he was drunk as well.  
Kioko grimanced as their attention turned from the drink to her.  
The man she was ashamed to call father, stated, "How much will you give for her?" The drunken man said, "I do think I only want her a night."  
Her father nodded, "No charge then for old times sake?"  
The man smirked and nodded. Kioko was in shock.  
She leapt back from the table and turned to run. A hand grabbed her hair and she screamed.  
The man stood and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I will have such fun breaking you in tonight!"  
Kioko gasped and yanked out of his grasp and ran for the door. The two men were too drunk to even notice her leaving.  
She ran through the night as fast as she could and out of the small village where she lived and into the countryside.  
Trees shot past her but she only ignored them as she struggled to escape.  
Her bare feet were cut and bleeding as she ran from her home. She was alone. Just as her tears hit the road, she ran on.  
She only stopped as a new light surrounded her. One of their neighboring cities almost three miles away.  
She sucked in breath after breath of needed air before managing to walk down the street and up to a hotel.  
She sucked in another breath as she looked in at the black booth in the dark shadows of the closed hotel.  
She heard a sound from behind her and turned.  
-Itachi and Kisame-  
Kisame was yet again awoken far too early by Itachi. His form stood above him in a silloutte and was enough to make a grown man like Kisame gasp.  
Itachi chuckled at this and stated, "It is time to head out."  
Kisame nodded and struggled from bed and into his cloak. The duo stood and stalked from the building as Kisame attached the sword he wore to his back.  
Kisame was the first to see her.  
The girl in front of them turned and looked directly at them. Itachi stopped in his tracks and looked at the girl in confusion.  
Both could feel the chakra eminating from her. It was a vastness thay had never expected to meet on any mission.  
Kisame looked up to her face in the dim city light and saw the beginings of a bruise etched on her lovely face in the exact shape of a hand.  
He ground his teeth together as his eyes also took in her scared expression and the pool at her feet.  
Itachi slid his eyes up to the very corners and met the gaze of his partner.  
Kioko gasped as she looked at them. Her eyes were shining with fright and confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but all that left her mouth was silence.  
Kisame asked in a tone that sent waves of confusion over her ears, "Who are you?" Kioko gasped at the sound in his voice and looked again back between both of their faces.  
She lifted a hand to her throat and gasped and managed to mouth perfectly, "Kioko..."  
Itachi asked, "What has happened to you, Kioko-chan?"  
Kisame looked to his partner in suprise at his concern; although, the girl still looked absolutly terrified.  
Kisame ground his teeth as he thought the girl was scared of his appearance. After all, everyone was scared of his appearance. He must be what was truly scaring this girl.  
She looked at both of them again and her eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted.  
Kisame and Itachi both reached her at the same instant and lifted her into the air. Kisame looked hesitantly around as Itachi lent him all her weight and stepped away.  
Kisame held her bridal style with her head and arms drooping over herslef. Her calfs hung down as well.  
Itachi sighed and said, "She came from the road. Her blood is its own trail."  
Kisame growled and looked down at her face. Now another bruise was sketched across her other cheek in disgrace.  
Itachi sighed. "We might as well take her home." Kisame nodded, "As long as she stays out like she is I don't think she will care."  
The two nodded to one another as they moved on. Even they were not heartless enough to leave an unconsious and inocent woman on the side on the street after clearly having had something happen to her. Kisame knew Itachi might have if it were any one else... But there was just something that pulled him to her. Maybe it was her chakra... or maybe it was something else altogether...


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi and Kisame walked into the morning at their slow and deliberate pace. Neither saw a point in hurrying the mission any.  
The girl they now knew was named Kioko was long since out of it. Her mind gone to wander among her dreams.  
It seemed as though the girl's tracks were leading into the city of their desires anyway. They walked in silence for as long as it took. Or well... they normaly would have...  
But, to their suprise, neither wanted to keep silent.  
Itachi was the first to speak as the sun rose to the slightest.  
"What will we do with the girl?" he asked. Kisame shrugged and replied, "Leave her to find her way home from there?"  
Both seemed to think a moment before sighing. Itachi shot his partner a confused look. Kisame did the same.  
Both looked from there to the girl in Kisame's arms as she slept.  
Itachi stopped a moment. "Her trail ends here. I suppose she might not have been wounded until here."  
Kisame nodded and saw the blotches of bright red from where Kioko had obviously stepped grow dimmer and dimmer until they faded to nothing.  
Itachi watched around him like a hawk.  
Kisame was the next to speak, "Do you know her, Itachi?" The man looked at the girl without any emotion. "No." Kisame eyed him in thought. After a moment Kisame stated, "You have never acted this way towards anyone. You never have really wanted to kill someone who didn't have to die... but this is new even for you." Itachi ignored him. Neither knew why the girl interested them so much.  
Kisame sighed and shifted the girl so as for her to lean into him more comfortably. Itachi rasied an eyebrow.  
Kisame ignored it and asked, "Mabe it would be a good idea to check in on her before he head back out."  
Itachi nodded and replied, "Agreed."  
The two walked on in silence for a while as Itachi watched around to keep an eye out for spies.  
Kisame shrugged it off and walked on.  
After another long hour or so of walking the village was in sight over the hill. As their feet met the crest of the hill they looked down over the tiny little village. Both were reminded of their villages a moment before pushing the thought away.  
Kisame asked Itachi, "She was here?" Itachi nodded and looked down at the imprint of a single bare foot in the dust. "Yes."  
The two nodded to one another and placed their hats back upon their heads as they walked into the sleeping town.  
Kisame was ready for the mission to be over. So many missions in a row was wearing him out.  
He felt Kioko shift in his arms as she awoke the slightest bit. She moved so as to plant her hand into Kisame's chest before slipping into half sleep again.  
Itachi smirked, "She seems to like you, Kisame."  
Kisame sighed and set the girl down on a park bench. She seemed to awaken again and look around her.  
Itachi noted that as the sun rose even higher just how remarkably blue her eyes were.  
He shook it off and turned his back to her.  
She seemed to spot them and gasped. Kisame 'tsk'ed and turned away angrily.  
Her eyes flickered in fear from each of them to the closest house. Kisame muttered, "I do believe this is your village, yes?"  
Kioko looked around and opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out.  
Instead, she nodded.  
Itachi frowned and stated carelessly, "We had better move, Kisame. It is getting light out and I'd rather be on our way by then."  
Kisame nodded, "Yeah." The two began to walk away. Kisame turned as he felt a tug on his cloak.  
"What?" he asked the girl. She smiled slightly and moved her hand to the front where she could shake his hand.  
Itachi smirked and watched the preseding and asked him, "Are you going to accept?" Kisame frowned and placed his hand in hers. She shook it and took off through the woods as fast as she could run.  
Itachi chuckled and asked, "Breakfast, Kisame?" Kisame nodded as he watched after her. "I suppose."  
Itachi smirked, "We can check in on her before we leave."  
Kisame nodded and followed his partner into a restaraunt that was just opening.  
-Kioko-  
She ran to her house in complete silence. It seemed so odd that her throat was so closed. At the very sight of the two men, she had lost it. Now she couldn't even manage to whisper a single word.  
Her house was dark as she walked in. She was immediatly quiet as she walked around to find her father. His freind was gone nad he sat alone in the dining room drinking tea.  
Kioko grmanced and walked in. His eyes shot up to her. "Good morning."  
Kioko managed to nod. He smirked. "Did you have a nice night, Bitch?!"  
Kioko gulped and shook her head no. He stood and walked over to her. "Is that so?! Well allow me to make your life living hell now!"  
His hand came down against the side of her felt the impact send her flying into the wall.  
She gasped as her head hit it sharply on a table and blood spread over her scalp.  
She gasped and sucked in a breath as black covered her vision. Even with the black over her eyes she was forced to stay with her pain in the consious.  
-Itachi and Kisame-  
Kisame and Itachi were silent through the short meal and made their way down the streets to the place where they were sent on their mission.  
Kisame frowned at the house and asked Itachi, "This it? Looks a bit clean for a wifeless drunk don't you think?"  
Itachi looked around and then back down at the scroll in his hands. "This is the place."  
Kisame noded and took a step toward the door. They both a sharp crack and managed to squeeze through the door and into the hallway. Now they were just about to step through the door into the dining hall when another sharp smash was heard.  
Itachi nodded to Kisame and activated his sharingan. He edged through the door at Kisame's side.  
Both set of eyes widened at the sight before them. There, on the floor, lay Kioko. She seemed bathed in a puddle of her own blood as a man stood above her and kicked her.  
Kisame gasped, "What the hell!?" The girl's blue eyes flickered open in his direction though she seemed to not see him.  
Instead she breathed in and lifted a hand to her head where a cut lay across her face.  
She gasped and looked to them with pain in her eyes. Itachi looked up from her and into the eyes of the man they were sent to murder. His Sharingan acted faster than anything else and the man fell to the floor. Itachi was more than sure he felt more pain before he died then Kioko had felt her whole life of being hurt like this.  
Kisame rushed to Kioko's aide.  
He asked her, "What happened?" Itachi replied, "Damn." Kisame lifted the girl up in his arms and turned to his partner. "What is it, Itachi?"  
Itachi looked to him and replied, "He is her _father_."  
Kisame gasped and felt the girl shift in his arms. Her hand clentched his cloak front. Her lips formed a single word that sent them both into shock, "Pain."  
They both shot into action and immediatly had her laid out on a bed halfway down the hall.  
She had several long gashed down her arms and two on her head.  
Kisame cussed and demanded, "You know how to stitch right?!"  
Itachi nodded and dashed through the drawers in the room and returned with a small sowing kit. "Get those arms wrapped up."  
Kisame nodded and agreed. "We have to move fast, Itachi. She's loosing too much blood."  
Itachi nodded, "I realize that, Kisame."  
The two shot each other looks of annoyance until the girl's back arched in pain and thay shot into action. New mission: Save the unknown girl from dying.


	3. Chapter 3

Kioko was in her own little world of pain. And yet, she knew it was going to be okay. Her eyes had fogged over. All the same, a strange set of oddly fermilliar arms had taken her up. Knowing this she managed to tell him of her urgencey.  
She felt her body being laid down and the pain scortched through her form. She arched her back in sheer agony and almost immediatly her pain ebbed away. She felt hands slide over her arms and face and, in their trails, they left relief.  
She, at long last, felt such relief she was able to slip into sleep  
-Kisame and Itachi-  
They were both panting with effort as she slipped into her mercy filled slumber. Kisame managed to drop to a panting heap as he tried to catch his breath. Itachi leaned against the wall seeing as he was exhausted to his core.  
Kisame gasped out, "She was in deep, eh?!" Itachi managed to nod and reply, "And drain us of all our chakra. Look at her! Overflowing with it!"  
Kisame nodded and stood over her. He lifted a hand to her forehead to check for a fever. Instead he felt as warm chakra flowed into him and surged through his body.  
He gasped and jerked away. He was fully healed and perfectly strong.  
He turned to the Uchiha and stated, "I think she just gave me some of her chakra!" Itachi's eyes went wide and he approached her body. His hand fluttered up and carressed her cheek. His eyes clossed in awe at the rush of chakra.  
He pulled away as soon as he recieved all the chakra he needed. It still seemed as though the girl before them was none the diminished. Kisame eyed her and looked to his partner.  
"What are we supposed to do with her now?" Itachi looked away and stated, "Leaving her here is out of the option."  
Kisame nodded. "But where would she be safe?" Itachi looked down at his feet. "Safe?" Kisame nodded. Itachi smirked slightly as he stated, "Safety is a word like poison. You believe it and you don't end up so well off."  
Kisame narrowed his eyes at him. Itachi smirked as he asked, "Getting attached are we?" Kisame muttered, "I hate seeing girls like this." Itachi threw in, "You kill girls like her every day."  
Kisame glared at him and stated, "She is different." Itachi nodded, "Agreed."  
They watched as her body relaxed farther into sleep. Kisame sighed and Itachi stated, "The safest place I can think of us with us."  
Kisame shot him an unbelieving look. He frowned and stated, "We are not weak. And she seems without defences of her own." Kisame asked, "And what of Leader? or the Akatsuki?" Itachi shrugged, "We kill anyone who tries to harm her."  
Kisame watched his partners blank face and sighed, "I'll never understand you, Itachi..." Itachi replies to that with a small smirk, "I never asked you to try." Kisame rolled his eyes.  
Kisame frowned and walked through the room until he found an old backpack. He began to stuff random cloths inside it and frowned as Itachi helped him. Kisame stated, "I don't believe we are the safest bunch. We will keep her safe enough until we find her a place."  
Itachi nodded, "I'll cary the sack. You carry her."  
Kisame nodded and fixed his sword so as not to bump against him and picked the girl up in his arms. She immediatly shifted to where her head was directly up against his chest.  
Itachi sighed, "She seems content with that." Kisame asked, "Sure you don't want to carry her?" Itachi looked away and Kisame chuckled.  
And they soon began to move into the streets and out of town before anyone could see Kioko in Kisame's arms.

The road now was dark and rocky. Kisame was finding it harder and harder to carry both the girl and the sword. He sighed and knelt to the ground where he sat a moment with Kioko in his lap. "Hold up a sec, Itachi..." Itachi stopped and turned and walked back to his partner and comrade.  
"She will awaken in thirty minutes." Kisame nodded and set her down on the Earth.  
Itachi watched as he walked away for a moment. He sighed and looked down at her.  
Her long hair was caked in blood from the morning and her body was in no better condition. He sighed and called out to Kisame, "Do you see a lake up ahead? Any water for that matter?"  
A moment later Kisame was back and smiling his sharply toothed smile. "Just up ahead is a natural hotspring." Itachi nodded in answer to this.  
Kisame lifted the girl back up. This time she didn't move any. Kisame frowned and looked down at the uncomfortable position she was in. He frowned and shifted her in his arms so his arms were linked around her like a basketball goal and her head was on his shoulder. Her arms curved up in sleep to rest on his chest.  
Itachi growled, "I'm still here. Would you like an alone moment with her?!" Kisame heard the curl in his partner's voice and chuckled.  
They walked on until the large pool was in sight. Kisame smiled and felt as Kioko shifted to awaken. Her eyes opened slightly and both set of Akatsuki eyes shifted to see her reaction to her being carried.  
She looked around blankly before realizing she wasn't anywhere near her home. She gasped and looked around her and saw the forest moving by. She gulped and looke straight up into the eyes of Kisame.  
Recognition hit her and she sighed in relief. She smiled and lifted a hand from his chest to a hand shake position and laughed. She seemed to still be able to laugh though her voice was gone.  
Itachi was shocked. She seemed completly at ease with his looks and for that matter that she didn't know who he was.  
Kisame himself was shocked by this. "Oh!" He gasped. He smiled shyly and replied, "I-I'm Kisame. And this is my partner, Itachi Uchiha."  
Her eyes opened wider and she looked over to him. She smiled and moved so Kisame would set her down. She dropped to the ground and walked happily over to Itachi. She waved and extended a hand to him. He refused it and walked away.  
She looked frustrated and pointed to him and looked to Kisame for an answer. Kisame asked, "Can you not speak?"  
Kioko lifted a sad hand to her throat. And shook her head no. Itachi smirked, "Well that's a real nice question to ask the first girl who doesn't scream and run away from you."  
Kisame glared to him and the girl sped up and stopped rght in front of him. His glare instantly sent her into a cringe. She backed away and ran straight into Kisame again.  
He looked down at her frightened face as it tucked itself into his chest.  
Both of them watched her with gawking eyes.  
She pulled away and noticed Itachi's look. She cringed again and ducked behind Kisame. He frowned and asked, "What is wrong?"  
Kioko frowned and pointed to her own eyes and then to Itachi. Kisame frowned. "Itachi is always like that. Don't be botherd by it."  
Itachi said, "And you. Are a shark." Kioko smiled and pointed back and forth between Itachi and Kisame before linking her fingers together. A sign for friendship.  
Kisame sighed and replied, "We are partners." She looked confused.  
Itachi stated, "She doesn't need to know everything." Kisame nodded.  
Seeing as she was going to get nothing else out of them she turned and tripped straight into the water. She looked up at both of them. They seemed not to care and stated, "We will be behind those rocks when you finish bathing."  
She nodded and they walked away.  
Kioko sighed and managed to stip her already soaked cloths away and step into the deeper water where her body was concealed. She then coughed and someone called, "You already done?" Kioko sighed at her mutism and walked back to the bank returned with her old cloths and sunk down to where only her head was showing int he water and chunked the wet cloth over the boulder and she hears a realized, "Oh! I get it now!" He called back, "Throw something else if your decent enough!"  
She threw a rock and Kisame stepped up with his eyes closed. He placed a backpack on the ground and tossed a block of soap to her. She caught it and he walked back.  
She washed all the caked blood away before clinbing out and dressing in a loose T-shirt and a pair of shorts.  
She walked past the boulder where a fire was going a three fish were cooking. Itachi sat alone and Kioko looked around for Kisame.  
Itachi sighed, "He went over to the next fresh water lake. Fishing." She nodded as she sat down.  
Itachi took a fish from the blaze and handed it to her. She nodded her thanks and bit into it. It as actually pretty good in her opinion.  
Itachi watched her eat it and sighed, "You seem rather cozy with Kisame." She went red and shook her head frantically. He sighed. "You know him from somewhere?" Kioko shook her head again and moved her hands in a no.  
Itachi asked, "Why so cozy then?" She seemed really out of place. Her lips moved rapidly and seemed to stumble. Itachi's shaingan caught it all.  
To him what she was saying might as well have had a voice behind it. "I-I! He was! All I saw! My father!All I saw was him save me!"  
Itachi smirked. "He was standing over you the entire time." Kioko frowned and turned to walk away and only ended up running straight into Kisame's chest. This time she gasped and tilted back to fall. And Kisame didn't help ay by catching her before she fell.  
Itachi chuckled and Kioko glared at him. Kisame sighed and tossed Itachi a string of fish. "What did you say to her?"  
Kioko just looked split down the middle before seeming to decide on something and sitting down cross-legged on the ground and closing her eyes. Itachi sighed and said, "I just pointed out how much you like her." Kisame looked furious and glared at Itachi. He then smiled and knelt down beside Kioko and whispered in her ear, "He's just jealous that I carried you and he didn't."  
Her eyes shot open and she looked straight to Itachi.  
She frowned and leaned back on the ground.  
The two men watched as she closed her eyes and seemed to mouth something. Or well... A lot of somethings. Itachi watched and memorized the words. He looked confused. She sighed and finally slipped into sleep.  
Kisame asked, "What did she say?" Itachi frowned, "She was singing to herself."  
He sat back and looked up to the sky and nodded. "Appropriate I must say." Kisame asked, "What song?"  
Itachi shrugged, "One of her own I suppose."  
Kisame waited and Itachi murmured it slightly. It was more of a poem the way he said it.  
"Dark nights. Strange friends  
New journeys. Emotional ongoings  
Stary sky. Unclouded mind  
Days in confusion  
Nights in strain  
Dark nights. Strange friends  
New Journeys. Emotion ongoings  
Stary sky. Unclouded mind  
Noon in disruption  
Dusk in a strangle  
Dark nights. Strange friends  
New Journeys. Emotion ongoings  
Stary sky. Uncloded mind  
Twilight in lost thought  
Sleep in dreams  
Dark nights. Strange friends  
New Journeys. Emotion ongoings  
Stary sky. Uncloded mind  
Life in perspective  
Pathways revealed  
Dark nights. Strange friends  
New Journeys. Emotion ongoings  
Stary sky. Uncloded mind  
Body in pain  
Heart always beating faster  
Dark nights. Strange friends  
New Journeys. Emotion ongoings  
Stary sky. Uncloded mind  
Life a tangle  
Hatred in trying patients  
Dark nights. Strange friends  
New Journeys. Emotion ongoings  
Stary sky. Uncloded mind  
My heart beats all the same."  
Itachi finished and Kisame asked him, "You think she made that up?" Itachi shrugged. The two both looked away and up to the sky and wondered to themselves, "Who exactly is this girl?"


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi was yet again the first to awaken from his sleep. He managed to wash in the hot springs near them and change in privacy. He pulled a brush through his hair and tied it into a pony tail at the base of his neck. He retied the headband to his forehead and straightened it. His hands grasped the cloak in his fist and he returned to the campsite to wake the others.  
Kisame awoke at his approach and Itachi gave him ten minutes to get ready before he awoke Kioko. He sat down on a log and smoothed the material of the cloak in his hands. His unemotional frown shown through his hair.  
Kisame returned and both turned to look into the sleeping girl beside them. Itachi sighed and motioned for Kisame to help him.  
The two together lifted the girl onto Itachi's back in a piggy back ride position. Itachi gripped her legs with his arms to keep her from falling and shifted his weight so as not to wake her.  
He nodded to his partner who tucked Itachi's cloak around Kioko's shoulders and began to walk in silence.  
The landscape here was now changing from rocky to grassy and, little by little, there were better roads to traverse on. Kisame seemed in a more sheepish mood as they walked and for once never even tried to start a conversation. Itachi found this relaxing and made no move to interrupt his thoughts.  
Itachi soon began feel strangely tired and ground his teeth together in frustration. His disease was catching up with him in a hurry. His eyes glowed bright red with the Sharingan. He tripped slightly under Kioko's weight and went to topple forward when out of nowhere Kioko's chakra surged back through him. His own chakra was replenished and his disease held back at away.  
His eyebrows shot up and he caught himself easily now. Kisame seemed to a bit reluctant to continue on this way. "Maybe I should carry her for a while..."  
Itachi replied, "No. I'm fine now. Her chakra is quite the refresher..." Kisame only sighed and nodded.  
Kioko moved slightly on Itachi's back. It was only in sleep though and her face buried into his hair. Her arms curled around his neck in the restful sleep she claimed. Itachi watched her out of the side of his eye. He smirked slightly and Kisame grunted.  
Itachi smiled ever so slightly at the feeling of her breath on his neck. Kisame noted this, though the emotion immediately faded from Itachi's face. His eyes still lit ablaze.  
Kisame noted, "Getting cozy?" Itachi smirked and replied, "She seems to be." Kisame ground his teeth together now. Itachi frowned and walked on.  
Now they were coming to a city where the sun was only slightly rising. Kisame nodded and disappeared from sight to "find" some food in the village.  
Itachi sighed and continued to walk as Kioko would slow him down enough for Kisame to catch up easily. He did indeed only a few moments later.  
Kisame handed him a Dango. Itachi frowned and stated, "Maybe after she wakes up, I will eat mine. I might drop her." Kisame nodded and placed both Itachi's and Kioko's Dango inside a pocket within his cloak.  
Itachi was emotionless as Kioko's eyes opened slightly and she groaned. Her hands clutched around Itachi's shirt and she managed to blink several times. Her mind seemed to catch up with her and she awoke fully.  
She retracted her arms and looked around her. She seemed content and moved for Itachi to let her down. He 'Hn..." ed and set her down.  
She bounded over and hugged Kisame slightly before bouncing back over to Itachi and hugging him as well.  
Her face was then red and she settled to walking behind them. Kisame tossed her the food. Itachi managed to scarf his own down in record time.  
Kioko seemed bored then as they continued to walk in silence. She sighed and walked up to stand between the two. She moved her fingers to her mouth and looked at them questionably.  
Itachi sighed and replied, "Just move your lips. We can read them fine..."  
Kioko blushed and mouthed, "Why are you both so quiet?" Kisame sighed and replied, "We aren't the kind to talk that often." She frowned and asked, "Then why do you travel together?" Itachi responded this time, "We were assigned to." She smirked and said, "You are talking now."  
Kisame smiled slightly and Itachi frowned. She only sighed again and turned to walk.  
To both Itachi and Kisame's surprise a beautiful hum filled the air.  
The tone floated from Kioko like magic. Like liquid gold. Like velvet to the senses.  
Kisame smiled in content and closed his eyes to focus on it. Itachi, instead, watched the back of her head intently. She turned and looked directly to him. Her hands were tucked behind her back. Her eyes were shining. Kioko's lips were closed and yet the sound echoed through the two men.  
She smiled happily and the tune changed to a happy sound. Kisame chuckled slightly and asked, "What song is that?" She frowned and hummed on without looking at him.  
Itachi frowned as the song changed to a gloomy one.  
He frowned and asked, "If you can hum and sigh how is it that you can not speak?" She frowned and mouthed, "I don't know, Itachi-san..." Itachi frowned and asked, "Have you always been mute?"  
She frowned again and replied, "No."  
Kisame asked, "When did you loose your voice?" She held up a few fingers. Itachi sighed. "That long, eh?" She only frowned and turned to keep from walking backwards.  
Kisame muttered where only Itachi could hear him, "I wonder what her voice sounds like..."  
Itachi nodded.  
And then Itachi's eyes snapped into focus and he spun around with a kunai drawn. Kisame had likewise spotted the ninja following them and had Samehada drawn.  
Kioko turned to them with confused eyes and Itachi yanked her up between the two. Kisame pulled Itachi's cloak from Kioko and Itachi strung it on. Kisame pulled his hat from his cloak's depths as did Itachi and there once more stood the two Akatsuki. Well the Akatsuki and Kioko that was…  
The trees rustled and five ninja stepped out. All were male.  
Kioko watched in confusion as they all pulled kunai out to face the men with Kioko. She shot a desperate look to Itachi and then to Kisame who both just nodded.  
The first man smirked and asked, "So you were here all along?" Itachi only frowned. The second male stated, "They are not alone." The first man looked to Kioko and smirked, "A little pretty one isn't she!?" Kisame stepped in front of her protectively. Itachi did the same on her other side.  
A third man asked, "What will we do with her after we finish of the men?" The first ninja, clearly the leader, replied with ease, "See just how well she's broken in of course!"  
Itachi and Kisame both stiffened and moved into ready positions.  
The fourth male stated, "We killed the last one though didn't we..."  
The first laughed cruelly and replied again, "She will be much fun tonight..."  
Kioko glared at them and reached out and touched the shark man's shoulder. She frowned and in her anger took the sword from Kisame's hands. Itachi and Kisame both gasped and she swung the huge thing at the men. She seemed far past angry at them and one EPICALLY PHAILED to move fast enough and his blood hit the ground with a pang.  
Kisame leapt forward and stole the sword back. It didn't seem to have cared that Kioko had used it. Kisame was shocked.  
Kisame gaped at it and then to her and from there to Itachi whose eyes were wide in confusion.  
The first male had escaped and shouted, "THE BITCH!" It had been the second male who had been caught.  
Itachi settled in front of Kioko and stated, "Stay back." She nodded and Itachi and his partner leapt forward to the attack.

Kioko stood there in shock. The battle was over. Itachi and Kisame had won of course. But she had not been expecting anything like what she had seen. Her eyes were wide in fright.  
Itachi and Kisame both turned and smiled at one another before knocking knuckles.  
And then they saw her expression. Both of their smiles faded. Both sets of eyes shot to their corners to stare at their partner.  
Kisame moved a step toward her. She didn't move. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream. Kisame took another step and watched as her face seemed etched and frozen in fear like it was.  
Itachi watched as Kisame moved to directly in front of her.  
He raised a hand and moved it ever so carefully toward her face.  
He touched her face.  
She only watched him with wide eyes. He caressed her face and muttered soothingly, "We won't hurt you, Kioko. Never. No one will ever hurt you again." Kioko watched him in silence. Itachi took a step forward but her eyes were trained on Kisame.  
She seemed to breathe at last and mouthed, "Kisame..." Kisame nodded as her eyes seemed to shimmer and a few tear collected in her eyes. She mouthed again, "Kisame! Itachi!"  
Both watched her as Itachi took the last few steps up to her. Now both were side by side as Kisame whipped a seldom tear from her cheek.  
She screamed in her muted voice, "THANK GOD!" and tackled them both to the ground. Itachi was in shock. One of her arms wrapped around his neck. Her other tightened around Kisame's.  
Her head landed just between both of theirs as she buried her face in each of their shoulders. She sobbed and each placed a hand on her to reassure her.  
They both knew their partner could not see them. Kisame let his face turn full smile and he closed his eyes to surround himself in the fact that Kioko was so happy to see him safe.  
Itachi was shocked still before letting a small smile cross his lips. His eyes blinked before shutting down from the Sharingan and closing in content.  
And then Kioko pulled away slightly and both of their faces returned to the before state.  
Kioko stood as she wiped her eyes and smiled. Her lips moved, "Don't you EVER do that to me again!"  
Kisame asked, "What, Kioko?" She looked relieved and replied, "Don't you ever risk your lives like that and leave me here to watch."  
Itachi was there first and had her wrapped in a loose hug. It shocked himself quite a lot at the fact. Kisame even seemed completely surprised by the act.  
She in returned squeezed him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. He pulled away and began to walk again. She seemed slightly stunned but quickly enough turned to Kisame. He smiled slightly and shrugged. She smiled back and held back more tears before beginning to hum again.  
It was shaky at first. But soon it had grown to a full blown song. Her throat hummed out the liquid gold in a bright flavor.  
The song was unfamiliar but the melody caught both of their attentions. Its smooth melody reminded them both of the wind. Both could almost make the lyrics in their minds. But neither could really guess what her voice would sound like when she sang them.


	5. Chapter 5

Kioko, Kisame, and Itachi were still walking as the sun reached its highest and the trio, at last, stopped. Itachi looked around and nodded to the blue man, "Here."  
Kisame nodded and sat down cross-legged on the ground. Kioko watched in confusion. Itachi sat down as well and stated, "We will be a little weird for a bit. Stay here. Do not move. Do not talk to us. Do not try to get our attention."  
She looked to Kisame in her mutism and he nodded his agreement. She looked sad and sat down with her back to a tree. Itachi and Kisame nodded and lifted their hands to a quick hand sign. Immediately, their eyes closed and their minds were focused elsewhere.

-Akatsuki-  
Itachi opened his eyes inside the meeting place. He looked around as his illusion self sat on a boulder in a dripping cave. The shimmering form of Kisame was leaning against a wall.  
Both of their eyes shot around to each face of the organization. Kisame muttered, "Deidara. Sasori. Hidan. Kakuzu. Zetsu. Leader-sama. Konan..."  
Each nodded in turn.  
Deidara chuckled hysterically, "Took you long enough, yeah!" Itachi frowned and replied, "We were... occupied." Sasori, inside his puppet, only nodded slightly.  
Pein/Leader cleared his throat. "Mission status, Itachi?" Itachi replied, "Target assassinated." Leader nodded his shadowy head and asked, "Any dilemmas on the road?"  
Kisame replied, "None, Leader-sama." The shadow nodded. "That is good."  
Itachi frowned though no one could really see it in his shadowy appearance like this.  
Now another voice chuckled, "Your bodies' are not alone, Itachi... Kisame... There is another life force within your clearing!"  
Kisame stiffened and Pein asked, "Hmn? What do you mean by that Zetsu?" The plant replied, "Someone is in their clearing. I can't see a face. Just the chakra can really be seen. So much in abundance…"  
Pein looked back to Itachi ad Kisame. Both watched him expectantly.  
Pein asked, "What are they planning, Zetsu?" Zetsu only sighed and replied, "He is just... sitting there. Watching them."  
Kisame frowned and looked back to Pein. Pein asked, "Do you have any clue as to who this person may be?"  
Itachi sighed and replied, "Of course." Every eye focused on him in confusion. Itachi smirked though none could see it. His eyes scanned to Kisame's...  
"_She_ is a good friend of both mine and Kisame's."  
Pein eyed him and asked, "She?"  
Itachi nodded, "We discovered her a while back. Her chakra is overflowing and yet she can't use any herself. Instead she may give it away as she sees fit."  
Kisame added, "And a mute at that."  
Deidara laughed heartily, "Well look at that, un! What a load of bull shit, hmm!"  
Sasori looked at him and the man silenced. Pein looked back to the duo. "What are you planning on doing with her then?"  
Itachi replied evenly, "She is a support beam to our team. She is useful and enough of so to keep her."  
Pein looked to Zetsu. "Kill her."  
Itachi's eyes went wide and he demanded, "Why?!"  
Pein replied, "She, if she has so much chakra, is a danger to you and your missions."  
Kisame growled, "No."  
Everyone looked to him. He looked at Zetsu. "Stay away from her."  
Pein was about to comment before the shadow of Konan walked up to him and whispered in his ear.  
Pein's eyes closed slightly in amusement and replied, "I would like to meet this mute of yours."  
Kisame flinched and replied, "Why?"  
Pein shrugged, "You both seem, in Konan's opinion, rather _attached_ to this girl... I wish to see if she is all you say she is..."  
Kisame and Itachi shared a look but nodded slowly and warily.  
Itachi muttered, "Yes, Leader-sama..."  
Kisame bowed and nodded as well. "As you wish..."  
Pein smirked, "Well then! Our next meeting shall be one of true forms."  
Sasori demanded, "You mean in our flesh?" Pein nodded, "We will all meet at the statue at noon in a single month's time... Until then... I have you your missions..."  
-The clearing-  
Kisame and Itachi's eyes opened at long last and Kioko watched as they stood and stretched.  
Both sets of eyes flickered to the blond woman.  
She looked back at them and asked, "Did your talking to yourselves go well?" Her lips said in her silent way.  
Kisame sighed and looked to the setting sun. "I suppose not..."  
She looked wearily at them.  
Itachi replied to her glance, "We are to head out in the direct morn. We are going to move on to another adventure."  
Kioko watched their expressions before asking, "What time do you want me up?"  
Kisame laughed and thought back. The girl seemed to adore sleeping in late.  
He replied, "Don't worry about it, Kioko-chan." She nodded and stood as well as she stretched.  
Both set of eyes measured her up and down. Her eyes closed in relaxation. She seemed so content with her predicament.  
Both set of eyes turned away in shame.  
She seemed to notice and walked up to Kisame. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he replied, "We also... Someone very strong would like to meet you."  
Kioko worked out just how strong this man was by the look in Kisame's eyes. She smiled though.  
Soon, she laughed.  
Both Itachi and Kisame gasped at the sheer ring of her voice. She was a mute but her laugh and that song she had hummed earlier… both sounds had completely immobilized them but her laugh set them on fire.  
It was inhuman as it was so beautiful.  
Itachi managed to block it out and step up to her in strangled agony.  
"Kioko! You do not understand! You are in danger every moment you are with us!"  
She only smiled. Her eyes portraying her opinion to that... Amusement.  
Kisame glared at his feet. "Itachi... show her... But I swear if you go too far you won't live to take her to him."  
Itachi sighed and caught the back of Kioko's head in his hand and positioned her to look in his Sharingan. He looked at her and stated, "I'm sorry for this..."  
~Mongekyou~  
Kioko looked around her and to Itachi. He was looking down at his feet in the strange world they now stood in.  
Kisame was gone and the colors of everything were different.  
Her gaze fell to him. He looked up to her and stated, "You need to know who we are."  
She frowned and nodded.  
Itachi let the memories press in on her. Every conversation that explained who he and Kisame were and what they did and have done were explained to the girl.  
He watched her expression. At the end she frowned and looked to him.  
Her gaze lingered in his. She smiled after a moment and lifted her hand up to a hand shake position. Itachi watched her as she laughed and smiled brightly.  
And then she spoke in her real voice. It was the one she was born with. And she stated in the most beautiful voice Itachi had ever heard, "I'd rather die with you than live another day alone." He felt even his genjutsu curl under her words and melt away.


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi looked into her calm eyes and smiled slightly. "Say it again." She frowned and stated, "I don't want to be alone anymore... Even if it means I die... I want to be happy... and ... I am..."  
His eyes closed in sheer unbelieving amazement.  
He stated, "You don't mean that, Kioko." She moved and rested a hand on his shoulder.  
She smiled and Itachi's Genjutsu melted away.

She stood facing Itachi in his grip. Itachi caught her as she tilted backwards. Kisame demands, "What happened?"  
Itachi frowned and picked up her unconscious body. "She... spoke..."  
Kisame asked, "What?" Itachi shrugged, "I showed her everything, and then she said that she'd rather die with us than be alone again."  
Kisame eyed the girl as she lay in Itachi's arms, exhausted from the mental stress Mongekyou puts on people.  
He muttered, "No mother and a father like the one she had..."  
Itachi frowned. "Even I grew up with parents." Kisame chuckled. "Well than she and I are on the same page."  
Itachi frowned and handed Kioko to Kisame. "We can stay here... Or we can find somewhere more sheltered."  
Kisame nodded and replied, "Sheltered. It is going to rain tonight."  
Itachi nodded and the duo began to walk on.  
Kioko curled up into Kisame's chest happily. Smiling. Kisame frowned and looked down at her.  
Itachi noted this and asked, "What?"  
He replied, "She always seems to be in my mind… I can't get her out of my head…" Itachi nodded. "It is the same with me."  
Kisame sighed and asks, "Does she really think she will die?"  
Itachi smirked, "I didn't check. I was slightly preoccupied."  
Kisame smiled. "You didn't even check what she thought of you?"  
Itachi smirked. "I'd rather find out for myself."

Kisame looks from her face to the sky and asks, "What was her voice like?" Itachi answers in return, "I can't describe it."  
Kisame frowned and nodded.  
Now a small village came into view. Kisame sighed and lifted Kioko where her head was on his shoulder again.  
Her arms encircled his neck and she snuggled into him. He sighed and placed his hat over his face as did Itachi.  
Itachi asked, "Two rooms?" He was referring to having himself and Kisame a room and leaves her in another room. Kisame sighed, "You going to take her in your room or am I taking her in mine?" Itachi seemed to think this over a moment.  
Itachi frowned. "Well, let's see how things fold out."  
The two walked in the hotel and the woman their raised her sleepy eyes to them. She smiled slightly and asked, "A room for the happy couple?"  
Itachi looked to Kisame and saw the woman eye them happily.  
Itachi sighed in aggravation and nodded, "A room for them and a room for I..." The woman nodded as they paid for it.  
Kisame walked back to the rooms that were side by side.  
Kisame sighed and asked his partner, "What do you think?"  
Itachi frowned and walked to the first door, opened it, and stood in the doorway.  
He stated, "I think you had better not even lay a finger on her tonight." Kisame nodded and Itachi slammed the door in his face.  
Kisame walked to the next room and opened it. It was clean and cozy. Clearly a room made for a couple. He sighed and nodded.  
He placed the girl down on the bed and walked into the bathroom and took a shower.  
As he left Kioko shifted and awoke. She rubbed her eyes and then gently moved her fingers to her temples in pain.  
She heard the shower going and sighed. Kioko sat up and looked around the room.  
She remembered talking to Itachi and then, nothing.  
She frowned as the water in the other room cut off and Kisame walked out dressed in his day cloths. Or rather, he wore a fresh set.  
He noted that Kioko was awake and nodded to her. "I took a cold shower... There should be plenty of warm water for you."  
She nodded and bounded in the room. She closed the door with a click and undressed to shower. The warm water felt absolutely wonderful on her skin. She loved the feeling and the idea of being clean again.  
She finished and walked out to find an outfit ready for her. She dried herself and changed into the pajamas and brushed her teeth with the provided toothbrush and paste. She brushed her long tangles out and dried her hair with a towel.  
She finished with all of her things and smiled to herself as she stepped out.  
Kisame was reading a book in a chair on the opposite side of the room. He looked up as she walked in and waved slightly.  
She sighed and walked over to him and smiled. "Where is Itachi-san?" Kisame pointed to the wall and said, "The lady up front assumed me and you a couple because I was carrying you; so, we had to get only two rooms and, seeing as he wanted his own room, we are together."  
Kioko nodded and looked at the lone bed and replied, "You sleep first then." He shot her a 'no way' look and frowned.  
She sighed and took his hand. He stood as she pulled at him. She sat down on the bed and stated, "You have your side and I have mine."  
Kisame frowned and shook his head no. "It would not be proper..." Kioko frowned and rolled her eyes before laying on the extreme edge of the bed and turning the main light off so she could sleep.  
Kisame watched as she drifted off and sighed. At least the bed was large.  
He laid on the opposite extreme edge and drifted asleep.  
-Itachi-  
Itachi sighed as he opened his eyes wide in the dim morning. He groaned at his popping back and took a shower to calm his muscles.  
He brushed his teeth and did every person's normal boring ritual before packing all of his things up and into a pocket in his cloak. Itachi wrapped it around his shoulders.  
He stepped out and unlocked Kisame and Kioko's door and stepped into to wake them.  
Instead his body shook with anger. He looked down at them and cringed.  
Kioko was curled into Kisame's chest with both hands planted in is chest. Kisame had an arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer and another draped over her form.  
He growled. _"KISAME!!!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Kioko awoke at Itachi's glare and stared up at him in confusion.  
Her eyes clearly asked, "Huh?" Itachi frowned and lifted her under her arms and pulled her away from Kisame who awoke at the movement.  
Kioko seemed sleepy and asked in her muted voice as the two men were forced to read her lips, "What's going on?"  
Itachi frowned and pushed her into the bathroom as he handed her an outfit to wear. She nodded in droopy sleepiness and walked in.  
Itachi was let to glare at the fish man. Kisame seemed confused as to why and asked, "What the hell did I do?!" Itachi frowned and stated, "You were _holding_ Kioko in her sleep."  
Kisame looked horrified, "Damn! D-Did I?!" Itachi frowned, "No. If you had you'd be dead now."  
Kisame sighed in relief and stated, "It wasn't on purpose, Itachi."  
Itachi nodded, "I know. But from here on out she will stay with me."  
Kisame nodded in sad agreement and Kioko walked out from her quick shower in a traveling outfit. Thing was that it wasn't hers.  
Her eyes were sad and unbelieving. She moved and walked over to Itachi and frowned to him. She was still mute. Her voice was still and useless though her quiet humming was heard at times. Now however she only asked as she moved her lips for Itachi to read. She stated, "Why are you so protective?"  
Itachi frowned and walked away from her. Kisame had been facing Kioko's back and hadn't seen it.  
She turned to him and asked, "What is wrong with Itachi?"  
Kisame frowned and replied in a real voice to answer her, "He just cares. It's new to him. You'll have to forgive him."  
She only smiled slightly and nodded. She then asked, "Why this outfit? It's not even mine."  
Kisame frowned and looked down at Itachi's shirt on her. He sighed and stated, "He must be planning on traveling hard today."  
She shrugged and replied smiling happily, "He has fat pants!"  
Kisame laughed and Itachi stuck his head back in the room. "Ready yet?" Kioko nodded happily and walked out the door.  
Itachi seemed willing to travel and asked, "Can you do anything like a ninja?" Kioko looked confused and looked shyly at them both. Her lips moved.  
"I flunked ninja school."  
They both died out laughing and she turned away blushing. Itachi chuckled and stated, "Well I graduated early."  
Kisame nodded and laughed on. Kioko turned then and glared at them.  
"That is one hell of a way to make me feel better about myself!" Her curse words were taken with wide grins and rare laughter.  
Itachi smirked and nodded. He knelt down and motioned for her to get on his back. She went red and shook her head no. Itachi sighed.  
"You rode on my back just the other day. Forget it and get on."  
She looked abruptly away before wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood and gripped her legs to steady her.  
She closed her eyes and focused on keeping her face from growing red.  
Kisame frowned and walked after him out of the hotel as staring eyes glanced at Itachi and Kioko. Kisame sighed and walked on with them out of the small town and to the woods.  
Kioko looked to Kisame and asked, "Where are we going?" Kisame replied, "The village hidden in leaves... Konohagakure."  
Her eyes widened and she rested her cheek on Itachi's back in sympathy.  
He grunted. Kisame glared at Itachi for not seemed to care at her caress. He would have paid for that kind of treatment. Kioko then began to hum. It was almost as if she was trying to soothe them both from this morning's rough air.  
It was a song that struck them both as familiar.  
The song was pure and honest and loving. They both new it so well their hearts burned in their chests as she drifted to sleep at the sound.  
The words floated in their minds as she hummed the last line.  
"Love I have in abundance  
all for the one who asks first  
but my heart beats for one already  
Does he know I'm waiting?  
I see him walk away and I see him every day  
I watch as another seems ready to ask  
To ask for my heart that I shall give  
Love I have in abundance  
I wish he knew my heart  
I wish he knew my thoughts  
I know he could be the first...  
But the question is if he'll ask...  
The one I love and another...  
Two men that I see all day...  
Why can't the one I love see my today?  
Will he be the first to ask me?  
Or will he loose my heart anyway?  
Oh how my heart aches to wait..."  
It was a song they had grown up with. Ancient. A love song that was as old as time itself.  
Itachi looked to Kioko over his shoulder and from her to Kisame.  
Kisame watched him back and asked, "You think she meant to hum that?"  
Itachi shrugged. Both looked to the girl again. Her arms receded from Itachi's neck and pressed on his back. Kisame sighed and stated, "You know the second we really begin to move she's going to wake up..." Itachi nodded and smiled. "I know." And then Itachi shot up into the trees. Kisame sighed and followed after him. Kioko gasped as she nearly tilted backwards. Her arms latched around Itachi in a death grip. Itachi chuckled and asked, "You okay?"  
Kioko refused to answer as she buried her blond hair in Itachi's back.  
Kisame was at their sides a moment later. She gripped even tighter and Itachi was forced to lift a hand up to loosen her grip.  
Kioko seemed to let completely go and was forced to rewrap around Itachi's eyes. He sighed and released his hold on her. She screamed and dropped away from him. Her eyes were wide in panic and fear.  
Kisame sighed and looked away from her.  
In a flash, Itachi had her in his arms, bridal style.  
She looked really freaked before squeezing her eyes shut and murmuring to herself, "Gonna die. Gonna die."  
Itachi smirked and whispered in her ear, "I thought you said you'd rather die than be alone... We are _both_ still here."  
Her grip relaxed and she looked up into his eyes and relaxed. Her grip loosened further and she nodded to him.  
He smirked and stated, "Feeling better?" She frowned and replied with her silent lips, "No. Not really. I don't like this at all."  
He smirked more and more until he was grinning evilly. "Well it seemed you like tucking yourself into Kisame's chest more than me carrying you!"  
She gasped and went red and demanded, "When?!"  
Itachi's smirk faded slightly adn he stated, "When you sleep and he carries you...Or… Last night... You sure were wrapped into him then."  
Her eyes went wide and she asked, "LAST NIGHT?!"  
Itachi smirked and her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.  
Itachi smirked and Kisame asked, "What did you say to her?"  
Itachi smiled at him and replied, "The truth."  
Kisame frowned and replied, "It isn't up to you."  
Itachi smirked, "Not like it matters any."  
Kisame growled.  
Itachi glared.  
Kioko squirmed in a dream and her face etched over with pain and confusion.  
Itachi frowned and stated, "She's having a nightmare."  
Kisame sighed.  
~Kioko's dream~  
Her eyes flashed over a million symbols at once. A red cloud... A fan... A sword... Strange patterns... Village symbols...  
Her eyes flashed at each of them. Her real voice echoed in her dream. "I don't understand!" Another voice replied, "You don't have to." Her eyes flashed around to look for the voice's owner. Instead all of the signs began to swirl around her. At first, it was slow and she could see a shadow approaching. She gasped and felt power emanate from it. The signs began to move faster.  
She gasped and ducked back and into her tail. She screamed in fright as the shapes moved closer. She covered her head with her arms.  
Now all of a sudden the signs were gone.  
She saw several people in front of her. A man with slicked back white hair... A man with a black mask covering half of his face... A blond man with hair covering one entire eye… A squat man with a hunched back and a mask hanging from his face... A woman with blue hair and cold eyes... A plant like man... And the shadow from before…  
Itachi and Kisame's faces flashed by in her mind.  
She took it in as a symbol settled on each person.  
A strange circle and triangle settling on the white haired man... The sword on Kisame. A scorpion on the squat man. A white flower in the blue haired woman. A white bird to he blond man. A sketch of a yin yang signs to the plant man... The strange Uchiha symbol fan on Itachi. Sharingan signs on Itachi... A leaf symbol added to Itachi as well. And a needle was rewarded to the masked man. The shadow only smirked and the picture of a intermingled gray circle.  
Kioko gasped as the signs glowed.  
-Awake-  
her eyes shot open and her gasp shocked through the air. She thrashed around and Itachi stopped to allow her to hit the ground.  
She was scared stiff. She looked up to them and frowned.  
Kisame replied, "We are here, Kioko-chan." Kioko looked down from the hill where they stood. She frowned and nodded.  
She reached out two shaking hands and took one of Kisame's and Itachi's in the other.  
She looked shaken and the two men looked to her and frowned.  
Kisame rubbed a thumb over her hand. Itachi clutched hers tighter.  
Kioko gulped and let her hands drop. She nodded and turned to smile at them.  
Her nonexistent voice laughed and smiled. She asked, "Are we going to stand here until next month or hurry this up?!"  
Kisame looked to his partner and back to Kioko. Itachi frowned and nodded.  
Kioko smiled happily and began to walk on.  
The two both followed after. And yet again she hummed.  
Itachi and Kisame also recognized the words to this one.  
"My heart is happy  
I don't understand why  
Maybe it is only excited  
A new adventure  
on my horizon!  
Smiles and laughs  
my heart is souring  
my love is blossoming  
Take my hand and lead me on  
Laughing on I am so happy.  
So proud to be my own person  
so thrilled to walk beside you  
our adventure together!  
Maybe we can find the answer...  
to why you make me so happy!"  
Kisame thought, "_Who does she mean?!"__  
_Itachi added in his own head, _"Why is she so mysterious about this?! It's driving me insane!"_


	8. Chapter 8

The village was quiet as they walked in. Kioko was slightly agitated by the knocked out guards. She mouthed to them in her silent voice, "Was that necessary?" Kisame only nodded and walked on. Neither needed much effort to translate anymore.  
Kioko sighed and tucked her hands behind her head in boredom.  
Itachi watched the shadows carefully. His eyes caught every movement the villagers made as they watched them wide eyed.  
Kioko smiled and decided to take away some of the suspicion by acting. She skipped around the two and giggled happily. She gazed up at them in happiness and laughed. The villagers all smiled at her comfortableness around them and grinned at the Akatsuki duo instead.  
Now they were in the park as they took a short cut to their destination. Now a voice asked, "Well....well... Itachi Uchiha... What a... surprise."  
Itachi turned and eyed the white haired man in front of him. Kisame stepped in front of Kioko to hide her from view.  
Kakashi looked ready as he stared them down. "After Naruto again I see..." Itachi only frowned and glared at him as he leapt down from the tree and faced them off.  
Kioko made a move to look and see who was talking but Kisame move to cover her. "Stay back." Kisame muttered though Kakashi thought he was talking to him. Kakashi asked, "Or you'll do what? Make me into sushi?"  
Now Kioko's laugh rang like pealing bells and Kakashi's one showing eye widen. Kioko stepped out from behind Kisame and smiled to Kakashi. Kioko smiled and nodded to him.  
She then turned to Itachi and mouthed, "Go on! I'll stay here!" Itachi looked frantic a moment and stated, "No." Kisame frowned and held Samehada. He smirked as he realized what she meant, "She can take care of herself."  
Itachi's eyes widened as she took Samehada. The sword seemed to accept her and she lifted it easily as it made itself almost weightless to her. Kakashi gawked at her, and Itachi and Kisame shot off into the woods.  
Kakashi asked her, "Who are you?" Kioko smiled and shook her head no. Kakashi frowned, "Are you Akatsuki?!" She frowned and shook her head no again.  
She pointed to her mouth and then to he throat and stuck her tongue out of her open mouth and then shook her head no. Kakashi gasped, "You mean you can't talk?!"  
Kioko laughed and nodded. She knew she was stalling and she knew she could do so as long as she needed. No matter how hard it was she could keep this up long enough.  
Kakashi frowned and asked, "So how did you get caught up in this mess with those two?" Kioko smiled and mouthed, "They saved me." Kakashi couldn't believe that and gasped, "Don't you know who they are?!"  
Kioko smiled and nodded. She motioned to the big sword in her hands. She mouthed, "I know them enough." Kakashi growled and asked, "Why are you still with them then?!"  
Kioko smiled and lifted a hand to her heart and mouthed a single word, "Love." And then her voice returned slightly and she smiled.

Kioko caught a single moment where she could actually use her voice. She whispers, "I love...." Kakashi acted before she could finish. He pulled a long kunai from his pocket and attacked. She swung the sword and caught his kunai before it could hit her. The sword seemed to suck at Kakashi and he leapt back in agony.  
Kioko felt as more chakra flew into her. She smirked and used the blade as a medium for her chakra and the blade grew larger and larger until it was longer than Kisame was tall and wider than Itachi was tall. It looked like the monster it was.  
Kakashi looked wide eyed at it before moving his hand to his mask. Kioko acted first and swung the blade at him. He leapt up and stood atop it. Kioko's chakra flooded the blade again and the spike in it shot up and through Kakashi's foot.  
He smirked and poofed into a log. She mouthed in frustration and anger, "DAMN LOGS!"

Kakashi appeared behind her again. She gasped and ducked. She swung her foot at the back of the Kakashi's knees. He leapt up and over and the sword hacked him in two.  
The cloan poofed.  
_Why am I always hitting logs! Argh!__  
_Kakashi smirked from a tree and threw nine kunai at her.  
She frowned and the blade turned so the flat side was facing Kakashi and the kunai bounce away.  
She gasped then as she realized her mistake. She dropped the blade and it poofed away and undoubtedly to Kisame. She coughed and blood poured down her chin. Kakashi looked up at her from the position at her back. His hand was positioned into her stomach from the Chidori.  
She coughed and choked as she fell and Kakashi pulled from his hand out from inside her. He looked down at her. Kioko states, "I died for them. No matter what hey think. I died for them... I never in vain... I just wish they would know that..."  
Her eyes began to close. Kioko's eyes brimmed over with tears of blood as she died. She found her voice and screamed into the heavens far louder than anything human in a last burst where her actual voice could be used, "KISAME! ITACHI!!" She let her eyes close.  
-Itachi and Kisame-  
No matter what Kakashi Hatake thought, they were not after Naruto. No matter what anyone told Kioko, they were here to kill a man. They were finished before they had barely left Kioko.  
That was when Kisame's sword appeared back at his side out of no where. Kisame gripped it in confusion and it shook slightly as it returned to its rightful owner. Then Kioko's voice rang out over the hills, "KISAME! ITACHI!"  
It was so clearly frightened and scared. The voice was chilling to the bone. Kisame gasped, "K-Kioko! I-it had to be her!" Itachi nodded in shock and the two took off in the direction they had come from. They reached the place in a matter of seconds.

Her body lay in the clearing of the swaying grass. Kioko's face dripped bloody tears. Blood oozed from her mouth and stomach.  
Itachi and Kisame both gasped at it. Neither could move as the thought got to them.  
Kioko... was.... _**dead**_.  
Itachi was shocked beyond belief. It hit Kisame hard and a step was taken back in shock.  
Neither could believe it as they stared down at her that Kioko Aimi was dead. It was too devastating to let it sink in.


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi gaped down at the body of that girl in utter shock and disbelief. His Sharingan eyes faded to black and flickered gone... His lips stammered as he strained to whisper her name... "K-Kioko...."  
Kisame was in the exact same state as Itachi. The desperate man demanded, "You know medical ninjutsu don't you?"  
Itachi glanced back to his comrade in blank mourning. Kisame choked on his own voice and struggled to keep from shouting at his partner, "We might still be able to save her! Please, Itachi! I don't want to give up on her! Please!"  
Itachi dropped to his knees beside her and looked into her staring eyes… Eyes shrouded in death.  
He grimaced and let his eyes trail back to Kisame.  
Kisame moved forward to shove the half dead Itachi out of the way as he plunged the sword down at her side.  
His eyes went wide as "something" happened and Samehada struck out through its side and pierce Kioko in the side.  
Kisame latched outward and grabbed Itachi from behind and jerked him back and into the safe zone.  
The sword followed his example and crashed into Kisame's hand as the Kioko on the ground stood up, laughing. She looked to them and in a completely evil voice stated, "What's wrong? Scared of the mute?"  
Itachi seemed to catch on and growled as his Sharingan shot back into use...  
Kisame nodded and they took positions to fight. "She's a fake."  
Kioko in someplace~  
Her eyes fluttered to open but something cool was blocking her sight. She groaned and lifted an aching hand to shove it away only to find something pulling her hand back down.  
Slowly cloth was lifted away.  
The girl looked up and into the eyes of a man with a sad face. A single eye was covered by a spike or two of white hair. He has spiky hair and worn out eyes. With those orbs, he watched her without interest.  
Kioko sat up and felt something yet again maim her rising. She looked and saw cords with medical fluid in them...  
She glances back up to the man and asked with her ever silent lips, "Where am I?" The man smiled and replied, "You are at my house. I found you in the woods, injured." Kioko looked up at him and asked, "Where is Itachi?"  
The man looked confused, "Who is that?" She shook her head and demanded then, "Kisame?" The man only smiled and replied, "Don't know 'em!"  
Kioko sighs then and asks, "Who are you?" The man smiles even wider as he replies, "Name's Obito!"  
Kioko nodded and replied, "Kioko Aimi." He smiled and asked on, "How old are you Kioko?"  
She frowned and shook her head no. She then asked, "Why are these cords here?" The man called Obito only smiled and removed them. "They were to keep you asleep but your chakra overpowered it and helped numb the pain!"  
Kioko nodded and stood as she found herself in her old cloths and basically ready to go.  
She smiled to Obito and stated, "I am leaving now to fid my companions! Thank you!"  
She began to walk out the door when a hand caught her elbow. She turned to Obito and smiled happily. "Yes?" He stated, "I believe I might have a clean outfit for you as you seem to have gotten blood all over yours."  
Kioko nodded and blushed as he led her away and handed her a set of cloths.  
(Now for all of you who are asking, "Obito?" I only want to say that it is actually Kakashi without his mask and is using the name so as not to make Kioko scared or unhappy as he "plans" to keep her in village until Itachi and Kisame are caught and or killed by his thing.) She changed after he left and walked back out in a fancy purple and pink kimono. The Kimono had Sakura petals shown through the purple in bright pink and stopped around her mid-thy.  
She walked out and glanced in a mirror as she saw her hair was in a wreck and walked into the bathroom and pulled it up into a blonde bun on the back of her head before sneaking into the kitchen to steal a pair of chopsticks.  
She walked into the living room and Obito/Kakashi's eyes went wide.  
"The kimono looks good on you, Kioko." he stated smiling and blushing a little. She blushed and nodded as well before frowning. "Itachi and Kisame should see me... Dressed up like this they won't recognize me..."  
Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out the door and into the street beyond. She ignored this and walked with him in boredom as she scanned every face for a recognizable one. She smiled at everyone who gaped at her.  
She knew they must have thought her just another face pretty for many whistled and Kakashi glared at them. She just smiled and walked until her stomach growled in fierce argument. She sighed and Kakashi nodded as he led her into a tavern.  
She was immediately on edge around all the drinking men. She gaped and tugged on "Obito's" arm. To her shock, he only smiled and kissed her cheek causing all of the men to immediately turn away from her.  
Kakashi had no idea why in the world he'd done that but pushed it away as it worked enough to shift their attention from him and Kioko and back to their drinks.  
Kioko managed to sit across from him in the booth.  
She smiled as he ordered her a weird dish and a few glasses of sake. Kioko frowned but accepted her glass. She swished it around inside her glass and decided to try the stuff which her father had once found intriguing... She found it repulsing.  
She gagged and shoved it away and frowned distastefully at it.  
Kakashi smiled and asked, "So those so called friends of yours have never treated you to sake?" She grimaced and murmured, "Must have known I wouldn't like it none."  
Kakashi chuckled and pulled her away as her plate emptied.  
She followed him out and through the town on a wild goose chase of shops...  
Itachi and Kisame~  
They both panted as the Kioko-like thing fell defeated to the floor. Itachi growled and turned to his partner, "We were that close to death..."  
Kisame nodded and leaned on his sword. "Now the only dilemma is finding Kioko in this place..."  
Itachi nodded through his intakes of breath. "Where would they take her...?"  
Kisame shrugged and stated, "You know Kakashi better than I do..."  
Itachi nodded and turned, beginning to walk. After a while, he stopped and lifted his hands to transform his look into that of a red haired, teenage boy. Kisame did the same and the two seemed as twins.  
The two both smirked and shifted their Rain village headbands higher on their foreheads and moved on quickly.  
Itachi stated, "We will find Kioko."  
Kisame added, "If it's the last thing we do."  
They both nodded in confirmation.


End file.
